


Honest Kisses

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: The Evil Queen and Robin of Locksley have a discussion about his and Regina's kiss in the vault.





	Honest Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of OQ Fix It Week. Bless Brittany for coming up with this title when I was coming up blank.

It’s weird sometimes. Having this heart that’s been touched by love beating inside her chest. So contradictory to what she’s experienced for years on end. And from time to time she worries over it, that she’s unworthy of the gesture her other half has bestowed upon her. 

 

The queen’s tried to make good use of her second chance. Has found Robin of Locksley and taken a chance on love and happiness this time around rather than anger and vengeance. It’s been working. In an odd sort of way they balance each other out, compliment one another. Both darker, edgier versions of their lighter selves. There’s a sense of understanding and acceptance between them she doesn’t think either of them could have found merely with their counterparts. 

 

But along with this new version of herself comes doubts. Fears that she had been able to squelch as The Evil Queen, but that she now has a little more trouble silencing in her mind. 

 

One of which is the very apprehension that perhaps Robin would prefer her other half. The one who’d rescued him from the downward spiral his life had been taking in the wish realm. Who’d been the first to offer him a fresh start. Granted, he’s never once given her any indication of that, but she’d been the one to send him back here without so much as a goodbye to Regina and that’s far from outright rejecting her now isn’t it? 

 

That anxiety, that she isn’t enough for him, is what prospers the courage for her to give voice to the concern one still evening in bed. 

 

“Do you ever wish I was her?” 

 

The question is quiet, almost demur. So unlike his fiery, passionate queen, that it throws Robin for a moment, causes his brow to furrow as he strokes his fingers up and down her naked back. They’ve just had mind blowing sex, as usual, and he’s still recovering his senses a bit, but he hasn’t a clue what she’s talking about. 

 

“Wish you were who?” 

 

The Evil Queen lifts her head, resting her chin on Locksley’s chest as she gazes up at him, uncertainty and trepidation marring her features. “Her. Regina. The  _ other _ me.” 

 

However, her explanation does nothing to clear up his confusion. That’s what she’s concerned about? Now? When their bodies have barely cooled from the heat of passion. 

 

“Where the bloody hell is that coming from?” Robin blurts thoughtlessly. He regrets it, instantly, when hurt flickers through those chocolate colored eyes and she shifts, pulling the sheet tighter against her body and maneuvering out of his arms, sitting up on the mattress. 

 

Her voice is cold, embarrassed, when she responds, “Nevermind,” and starts to scoot closer to the edge of her enormous bed, as if to leave. 

 

Robin’s hand reaches out immediately, gripping her fingers in his own, “Wait, wait. I’m sorry. Come back here.” The queen hesitates for a moment, keeps her face turned from his so Robin is forced to watch nothing but the rise and fall of her shoulders before she turns back to him, lets him draw her into his embrace once more. 

 

When the two of them are settled, he tries again. “Why would you ask something like that? Have I given you some indication I’m not happy or not been showing you enough attention? I know I’ve been busy with Tuck and John, but I can cut back on the jobs if it’s a problem.” Honestly, he hasn’t a clue where this is coming from, but he’ll do whatever it takes to set it right. This woman has come to mean everything to him, shocking as it had been initially. 

 

She doesn’t answer right away, and Robin waits her out, picks up the random patterns he’d been drawing over her skin again and gives her the time she needs to voice whatever it is that’s weighing on her mind. He’s learned that much about the queen over the months they’ve been together. She won’t be rushed. 

 

“It’s not that,” she finally answers him, fingers playing with the smattering of hair on his chest while she collects her thoughts. And with her body still sore between her thighs, her breasts tender, the last thing she can call him is inattentive. 

 

His fingers swirl over her skin, igniting goosebumps over her flesh as she shivers and cuddles in a bit closer to him. “Then what is it?” he questions softly, silently imploring her to talk him. 

 

The queen sighs, her restless hands fluttering before falling still as she admits, “I just wonder what went on between the two of you sometimes. If you’d have preferred staying with her given the choice and if you’re with me now because she’s not here.” Giving voice the the confession feels like a weight off her chest and no matter what he says, good or bad, at least she’s living life the way Regina had hoped she would. Honestly. Authentically. 

 

Robin sighs, reaches for Regina’s now idle hand and lays his over hers on his chest, directly above his heart. “We kissed. Once.” He feels her intake of breath and hurries on to reassure her, “It was like kissing a photograph, completely devoid of feeling or emotion. Pale and lifeless when compared to the vibrancy of something that’s  _ real. _ ” 

 

The arm banded around her shoulders squeezes her gently, pressing her tighter against his side before he nudges a finger beneath her chin and forces her eyes to meet his. “Something that I have with  _ you _ . You and Regina may be two halves of the same person, love, but you are not entirely the same. And what I feel with you I could never have with her.” 

 

She can hear the sincerity of his words, the conviction behind them and that tightly wound ball of anxiety that’s been anchored in her chest pops, releasing some of the tension she’s been carrying around. Still, if life has taught her anything, it’s to be cautious, that she’s more likely to be burned than to have happiness so easily gifted to her. So she can’t help asking, “Truly?” 

 

Robin grins, that infuriating smirk that both annoys her and sets off sparks in her body. “You have my word, Your Majesty,” he mutters before his mouth is swooping down to take hers. 

 

His kiss is powerful, familiar, tempting. Robin’s lips are firmly pressed against her own, his tongue sneaking out to seek entrance to her mouth. A wordless request she happily grants as the flavor of him explodes on her tongue and he shifts to hover above her. The beginnings of his desire stirring again already as she moans and arches into his touch, wrapping a leg around his hip. 

 

It isn’t long before the queen forgets all about her other half entirely. 


End file.
